Cheerleader
by KrystalSteele
Summary: RiSo. AU. Underlying Loveless themes. This will be a 2 chapter fic. i hope y'all like it. rated M for smut in 2nd chapter.
1. Cheerleader

"Are you serious, Ri? You better be fucking kidding." The small brunette boy fumed at his tall silver-haired boyfriend, his brown tail lashing from side to side.

Riku, the silverette, smiled and tried to convince the younger, "C'mon Sor. It'll look really good on you. You're the only one who has the hips for it, besides Axel. Please, Sora?"

Riku wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, their tails entwining, placing a soft kiss on the younger boy's lips. Sora's eyes softened and a small smile showed through.

He then pushed away and said, "One thing." Sora pointed a finger at Riku's chest and said, "Don't. Tell. ANYONE."

Riku cracked a crooked grin and ruffled up the brunette's hair, "Oh I won't. I want this all to myself."

Sora took the black and blue Radiant Garden High School cheerleading uniform off it's hanger and began to walk down the hall.

The tall silverette grasped one of Sora's wrists and pulled the younger back against his chest. Riku leaned down and whispered, "I can't wait to see what you look like Sor."

He kissed the brunette's temple and released him.

Sora turned, hiding his red face, and walked down the hall into the bathroom to change into the uniform.

When he had it on, he thought Riku was right; he had the body shape to wear it, he looked just like his sisters Yuna and Lenne.

Sora, feeling self-concious, ran his hands through his chocolate brown hair and sighed, "Uggh. Riku better enjoy this damn it."

Sora left his regular clothes on the bathroom counter and strolled down the hall in the cheerleader outfit.

He fixed the skirt in the back and took a deep breath before calling, "Riku! I'm ready."

The brunette opened the door and watched as the silverette's eyes widened and wandered down. Sora shyly dipped his head and crossed his hands in front of him.

Riku walked closer, examining the brunette's long legs and feminine figure. Riku didn't say a word and instead picked up Sora, bridal style, and set him on the bed.

Sora was a bit startled by this action and asked, "Whaaa...?"

Riku crawled in between Sora's legs and hovered over him, lips and inch from touching. "You look _fucking gorgeous_, Sora."

Riku kissed Sora's lips gently, but passionately. He ran one hand up Sora's smooth legs and caressed the skin under the skirt.

Sora moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku took off his shirt and slipped off Sora's top as well.

The silverette kissed his way down the younger's chest and got to his belt line when he heard the words, "Sora! Riku! Where are you two?"

The two froze and listened, their ears pointed downward. They heard footsteps ascending the stairs and panicked. Riku jumped off the bed to retrieve their clothes and Sora shot scross the room to lock his door.

The doorknob rattled and Sora's mother said, "Hey! Sora Strife! Open this damn door."

Riku put his shirt on and threw one of Sora's shirts and pants at him. "Just a sec, Mom," Sora yelled while putting the clothes on and threw the uniform on the other side of his bed.

The brunette opened the door and smiled at his mother, Saki, "Hi Mom."

She looked from Riku to Sora and asked, "What are you two doing up here?"

"Nothing," both boys said simultaneously, Sora playing with the end of his brown tail.

Saki eyed each of them again before saying, "Okay then. You two behave and don't be too loud. Riku, your mother called, she wants you home before 10."

"Okay Mrs. Strife, I will."

Sora nodded too and closed the door. Riku sighed and laid back on Sora's bed, "That was close!"

The brunette smiled and said, "Yeah..." Sora walked to the bed and kissed his boyfriend's soft lips once, "It really was."


	2. Ears

Here's part 2! enjoy(:

* * *

**_Riku POV_**

"Yeah..." Sora walked to the bed and kissed his boyfriend's soft lips once. "It really was."

Riku took hold of the front of Sora's shirt as he started to pull away. "And where do you think you're going," Riku asked with a teasing lilt in his voice. Riku pulled the younger on top of him with a kiss, Sora's legs on either side of his hips.

He shifted his hips and growled softly, the vibration traveling to Sora's lips. Sora laughed and pulled away a little, "Are you okay, Ri? This seems like a problem."

Sora punctuated his words by gently rubbing himself on the growing bulge in Riku's pants, the older closing his eyes in pleasure.

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat as he felt the heat from Sora's hardness press against his own, taking away all reason.

Sora grinned widely, extremely satisfied with himself, and kissed Riku fiercely. Riku's eyes snapped open at his boyfriend's uncharacteristic show of dominance, but his mouth answered with equal fervor, neither slowing down.

Sora whimpered softly and moaned against Riku's lips, as the older's arms went around his waist, hands gently clawing across his lower back. Sora gasped as Riku's gentle fingers found a sensitive spot on his lower back, slightly above the base of his tail. Sora sighed and mewled in pleasure at the small circular motions and kneading on his back. The silver-haired teen took advantage of the younger for a moment and flipped them over, settling in between Sora's legs.

Sora stuck his lip out in a pout, displeasement in his eyes. Riku smiled gently and took Sora's bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging and nibbling on it gently. While this effectively distracted Sora, Riku's hands continued their small rubbing circles, slowly moving down on the younger teen's body. When his thumbs got to just above Sora's waistline, Riku stopped his movements and locked eyes with the brunette.

"Oh Riku, don't stop..." Sora whispered softly, his hands clutching oft, silver strands of hair. "Are you sure? We won't be able to hide it once our ears go," Riku reminded him. Sora shook his head, "I don't care. I love you, I want to have sex with you, even at the risk of our parents finding out."

Riku smiled and needing no other encouragement than the fact that his gorgeous boyfriend wanted this too, proceeded to remove both Sora's and his pants and boxers. At the first touch of heated skin against heated skin, Sora's back lifted slightly from the bed, teeth biting his bottom lip gently. Riku groaned softly and brought his hips closer to the teen's beneath him, shifting slightly.

As Riku's hips continued this gentle torturous sliding friction, his hands moved to the other side of Sora's torso as his drew lines down his back. "Riku, please..." Sora gasped, before biting his lip to suppress a moan. Riku brought his index and middle fingers up to his mouth and sucked them a bit before kissing Sora gently, his fingers circling the younger's entrance.

"Relax Sor," Riku mumbled as his slick fingers slid inside of Sora. Sora got used to the feeling quick enough to gently push himself more onto Riku's fingers, moaning at the feeling of it. With each moan, Riku's member just got harder until it started throbbing, yearning for release.

When he was sure Sora was ready, Riku removed his fingers and positioned himself at Sora's entrance.

"I love you," Riku whispered as he slowly eased himself inside of Sora's tight heat. Sora moaned loud enough for Riku to wince, hoping Sora's mother hadn't heard that from downstairs. The silverette gently rocked himself inside of Sora, groaning as Sora's nails dug into his back.

When Sora started to try to thrust himself in time to Riku's thrusts, Riku felt a warm sensation pooling low on his body and instinctively moved faster. With a tiny shift of Riku's hips, Sora suddenly gasped and tilted his head back, eyes closing. Riku drove himself onto that spot over and over, soon having to cover Sora's mouth with his own to muffle their moans.

Riku groaned and reached behind him to grab hold of Sora's wrists. pinning them to the bed. At the same time, he gained more leverage to push himself deeper into his brunette boyfriend, sending them higher and higher until they both reached their peak.

Riku felt Sora tighten around him, sending him over the edge, releasing inside Sora with a groan of his name. Sora came with a particularly loud moan, his back rising off the bed as he spilled out on his stomach. Riku, held up by his shaky arms, pulled out of Sora gently and collapsed onto the bed, breathing shallowly.

"God... Riku, I lo-" Sora started softly but was interrupted by a knock on his door, "Sora? You okay? I heard a shout." Sora's eyes went wide but Riku answered, "He's okay, he just fell off the bed. You know how clumsy he is."

Behind the door Aerith said, "Okay then... Riku, don't be too rough with my son."

Riku smirked, "Oh, I won't hurt him," then his eyes flicked to Sora and he lowered his voice, "Did I?" Sora shook his head, "No, you were fine, it felt amazing. Y'know, you look so much older without your ears." Riku smiled gently, "Thanks. So do you, Sor. God, I hope your mom isn't gonna have a 'talk' with me before I leave when she notices."

Sora pressed himself to Riku's side, kissing his cheek softly, "I don't know, she notices everything. I love you, Riku."

"I love you, too."


End file.
